A piece of paper, a first conventional size sheet (e.g. 81/2.times.11), and a second much smaller sheet having dimensions only of the reply envelope, are used to make a mailer. The second sheet may be mated by glue to a first panel of the first sheet, and a reply statement portion may be provided adjacent to the reply envelope in the first panel, adapted to be detached and returned with a check in the reply envelope. A multi-part form according to the invention may be made in one pass on a "tight web" mailer machine, such as a SPEEDIFOLD 85 machine of Moore Business Forms, Inc. of Lake Forest, Ill. The form is constructed so that the first sheet may be simplex printed with all relevant data if desired.
The mailer according to the present invention has numerous advantages over Z-fold conventional mailers that have inserted return envelopes. By providing the built in return envelope according to the invention, a customer for the business forms of the invention need not maintain a separate supply of return envelopes, and does not have to worry about inserting an envelope on line, which insertion step often leads to jams or shutdowns of the processing equipment. The outgoing sealed mailer according to the invention is thinner than a comparable mailer with an inserted reply envelope would be due to the elimination of one ply of an inserted reply envelope. Also the outgoing mailer of the invention will seal better without an inserted envelope getting in the way of the permanent adhesive (e.g. heat seal) patterns that are provided. The mailer according to the invention provides no additional problems for processing than would be provided by a glassine patch on a window, or the like.
According to a first aspect of the present invention, a mailer type business form with a built in reply envelope is provided comprising the following elements: A first sheet forming at least first and second plies, the first and second plies separated by a first fold line and being of essentially identical size, each having a first length and first width; and each having inner and outer faces and side edges. First adhesive connecting the first and second plies together so that the inner faces thereof are face to face, including first adhesive patterns disposed adjacent the side edges. A second sheet having length and width dimensions substantially less than the first ply, and having first and second side edges and first and second end edges, and top and bottom faces. Second adhesive, comprising a pattern of non-activated adhesive, disposed on the bottom face of the second sheet adjacent the first end thereof. Third adhesive connecting the second sheet to the first ply inner face, comprising third adhesive patterns connecting the side edges and the second end edge of the second sheet to the inner face of the first ply. A first line of weakness formed in the first ply adjacent and parallel to the second side edge of the second sheet, between the second side edge of the second sheet and the closest side edge of said first ply to the second side edge of the second sheet. And, a second line of weakness formed in the first ply adjacent the second adhesive and parallel to the first fold line, facilitating detachment of a stub of the first ply to allow access to the second adhesive.
The first sheet typically further comprises a third ply connected to the second ply by a second fold line on the opposite side of the second ply from the first ply. The third ply has a length substantially the same as the first ply but a width substantially less than the first width, and has inner and outer faces. Return address indicia is imaged on the third ply adjacent the second fold line, and fourth adhesive is disposed between the third ply inner face and the second ply outer face for holding the second and third plies together, so that the first, second, and third plies have an eccentric Z-fold configuration. The fourth lines of weakness may also be disposed in the first through third plies of the first sheet adjacent the first and fourth adhesive patterns disposed adjacent the same side edges on the opposite sides thereof as the respective first and fourth adhesive patterns, for allowing opening of the mailer. The first, second, and fourth lines of weakness may define edges of a reply statement portion adapted to be detached along the first, second and fourth lines of weakness and inserted into the reply envelope, and reply statement indicia is printed on the inner face of the reply statement portion of the first ply. The first adhesive pattern preferably comprises a generally U-shaped pattern of permanent adhesive disposed on the inner face of the first ply, connecting the first and second plies together adjacent three edges thereof. The second adhesive preferably comprises rewettable adhesive. Indicia is imaged on the inner faces of the first and second plies, but the outer faces of the first and second plies may be substantially devoid of indicia.
The invention also contemplates an intermediate for a mailer type business form. The intermediate comprises the following elements: A first sheet having top and bottom edges, first and second side edges, and first and second faces. A first fold line extending parallel to the top and bottom edges and dividing the sheet into first and second panels, the first and second panels of substantially the same size, each having a first width and a first length. A first adhesive pattern disposed on the first face, parallel to the top edge for holding the first and second panels together when the sheet is folded about the first fold line to form a mailer. Second and third adhesive patterns disposed on the first face adjacent the first and second side edges, respectively, and parallel thereto. A generally U-shaped fourth adhesive pattern. A second sheet having a second length and width, each less than the first length and width, and having top, bottom, and first and second side edges. A pattern of activatable, but non-activated, adhesive disposed adjacent and parallel to the top edge of the second sheet, on the second face thereof on a flap portion. And, the second sheet second face connected by the fourth adhesive pattern at the bottom and side edges thereof to the first panel first face to define a return envelope, the flap portion defining a flap.
It is the primary object of the present invention to provide an advantageous mailer, with built in return envelope, that may be simplex printed, and an intermediate for construction thereof. This and other objects of the invention will become clear from an inspection of the detailed description of the invention and from the appended claims.